Vylaela
History Vylaela the Succubus: 666 - Present The earliest references to Vylaela which I can find (or rather Zatanna could find) are from an occult manuscript from 7th century Ireland. The document goes on to describe a student of magic's attempt to find a cure to a fierce yellow plague that has ravaged the land and infected his wife.. The student had learned a dark ritual of infernal origin and justified the use of this ritual with a "the ends justifies the means" mentality.The novice did not realize that the ritual was exceptionally simple and and not only intended to a summon a low-level succubus to satisfy the summoner's carnal desires. But this particular ritual performed on a late spring morning had brought forth Vylaela, an ambitious and eager succubus if ever there was one. When the summoner told Vylaela that he did not desire her flesh, but rather her aid in solving this problem, Vylaela saw opportunity. Agreeing to his request, Vylaela set out to fing those infected with the plague in this ravaged land. Though it is not customary for succubi to barter in souls, Vylaela was nothing if not resourceful. Vylaela found those on their death beds at their most desperate for relief. Vylaela promised them an end from their suffering in exchange for their souls. If the mortal was savvy in their choice of phrasing and clear-headed enough, Vylaela would seal the deal with them and use a portion of their souls to work a simple restoration spell and keep the rest of the soul for own uses. Those who were less nuanced in their words had their throat torn out by the succubus in the instant of their contract binding intercourse was completed. This pattern continued over the course of several years with Vylaela coercing the student to continually summon her to combat the plague. In this short span of years, Vylaela had risen from a succubus of considerable ambition to a powerful fiend in her own right. As her power grew, so did the need of a more skilled sorcerer to summon her from the bowels of hell. Vylaela had foreseen this need and had used a percentage of her garnered souls to fortify her pawn's power, even helping him devise new rituals to summon her in the future, but eventually while Vylaela was called back to hell at the end of a ritual's span, the allied mage became infected with the plague that Vylaela had done little to stop the spread of and with his infected body, his labs and notes were burned away with only the mage's correspondences to a one of his sorcerer peers surviving to tell the tale of Vylaela. The succubus would continue to be summoned with infrequency through the use of non-specific rituals, but few sorcerers had the power to summon such a powerful devil and fewer still had a need for a succubus of such potency. So Vylaela languished in obscurity, occasionally mentioned in occult journals, often mistakenly cited as a demon... and then the Psycho-Pirate came upon the manuscript in a Nazi vault. Acting on this, the Pirate and Vy became a cruel team, with Vy becoming one of the Pirate's most capable agents. Summoning her, Oscura and Vy fashioned a partnership made in hell, with Vy Oracle Files: Temptress Threat Assessment Resources * Infernal Physiology, Resilience, and Senses * Intimacy-based Telepathic Deduction * Intimacy-based Odic Transference * Pyrokinetic Disciplines * Highly Resistant to Toxic Substances * Potent Pheromone Secretion * Shapeshifter * Winged Flight and Prehensile Tail * Master of Manipulation and Seduction Trivia and Notes Trivia * She has magical insight / infernal training. Notes * Vylaela is an original character by Earth27FanGirl and Roysovitch, with additional help from amethystangel228. * 666 is a reference to the Number of the Beast. Links and References * Appearances of Vylaela * Character Gallery: Vylaela Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Cadre Members Category:Villains Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:Roysovitch/Creator Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Devils Category:Immortality Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Orange Skin Category:Sex Workers Category:Flight Category:Wings Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Female Characters Category:Deception Category:Seduction Category:Tail Category:Subsidiary Reality V